


Summer of 1979

by xXFrankenHeartXx



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), Photos, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/pseuds/xXFrankenHeartXx
Summary: Songfic based off of Panic at the Disco's Golden Days. Lindsey shows Warrick some old Polaroids of her mom and dad. Come to find out the pictures were actually pictures of her mom and someone else.





	Summer of 1979

"Uncle Warrick!" Lindsey practically screamed when she saw her favorite uncle.

"Hey there kiddo. What you got there?" Lindsey set the box she was carrying down on the table and opened it. "Pictures!"

Warrick looked at the pile of Polaroids in the box before he pulled out one in particular that caught his attention. "Where'd you find these Lindsey?"

"In one of Daddy's record crates."

"Linds can you go get Greg and Nick please. I need to ask them a question." Warrick had known since he looked at the picture that this was Catherine with someone who was definitely not Eddie and that mans face looked familiar.

"Sure!" Within a minute Greg and Nick were walking into the break room with Lindsey.  
"I'm gonna go find Auntie Sara." Lindsey said before walking out.   
"So what's the question you wanted to ask us?" Warrick holds up the photo for the two of them to see. "Lindsey showed me these and I know that's Catherine but I also know that sure as hell isn't Eddie."

Greg took the photo and looked closer. "Holy shit. That looks like Grissom."

Nick looked through the box more and found one with writing on it. "Summer of 1979. Catherine's 21st birthday."

Warrick looked through more and found a picture of the two kissing on a boat. Catherine was straddling the mans hips. He noticed some writing on the bottom that one of her friends probably did. "Guys look." They both looked over at the photo and Greg read aloud "C+G, summer of 1979"

"Could it really be Grissom?" Nick didn't think it could be but the next photo confirmed it. It was a picture of Gil shirtless smoking a cigarette and written on it was "So you'll never forget your first. Call me." Then there was his number and it was signed "Gilbert Grissom."

Just then both Catherine and Gil decided it was time for coffee but Catherine stopped in her tracks when she saw the photos. "Where'd you guys get those?"

"Lindsey." All 3 of them said at the same time. 

"I forgot those photos still existed." Catherine sighed and started collecting the photos.

"What photos?" Gil was making coffee so he didn't really look at them.

"Photos from Catherine's 21st birthday." Warrick informed him.

"The summer of 1979." Nick added along.

Gil stopped what he was doing when he remembered exactly what photos they were talking about. They all watched for a minute as his face flushed from embarrassment and tried to come up with a response.

For once in his life Gil Grissom was speechless.

When Catherine walked over to get her coffee she whispered to Gil. "Never regretted letting you be my first." Then smirked as she walked away.

Sara then walks in to find a dazed Grissom and 3 shocked csi's.

"What did I miss?"


End file.
